Beerus VS Kid Buu
Description Interlude Wiz: Gods. Or characters with immense strength and capabilities. Dragon Ball houses a lot of these characters. Boomstick: But what if we stick the two most powerful, and probably the 2 most ridiculous villains against one another, no Whis. Wiz: Lord Beerus, God of Destruction. Boomstick: And Kid Buu, Ultimate Pink Terror. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze they're weapons, armor, and skills to determine, who would win, a Death Battle. Beerus (Cue ~ Beerus' Theme) Wiz: Lord Beerus, being the God of Destruction, awakens from his 200 year long nap. Boomstick: Talk about a Cat Nap, damn! Wiz: And visits Earth. Of course, a lot of shit goes down, and basically we're left with these kinds of abilities Beerus demonstrated. For instance, when Beerus wasn't trying, he easily defeated Goku in Super Saiyan 3. He did, however, use around half his power by the end of his duel with Super Saiyan God Goku. Boomstick: But just because he's a damn good hand-to-hand combatant, doesn't mean he don't control Ki. Beerus can fire Ki blasts, and his 50% attack, Beerus Ball, which was going to destroy Earth, however Base Form Goku absorbed it, becoming Super Saiyan God, indicating even Beerus' attacks are god level! But let's not forget Beerus is an expert in pressure pointing, and has the ability to teleport and fly. Wiz: And when Beerus is going full power, he can obliterate the solar system in the blink of an eye. THAT'S FUCKING MASSIVELY FASTER THAN LIGHT!! Still don't believe me? Beerus is around half of Whis' power, and when Whis traveled countless stars in half an hour, would indicate Whis is MFTL, and since Beerus is only half, he'd be around MFTL speeds to. Still don't believe me?? Well, what about how Goku in Super Saiyan God, who in Base Form is FTL, attacks Beerus, yet he dodges some of the attacks? Beerus is extremely fast. Boomstick: And let's not forget how durable Beerus is, as he effortlessly blocked and shrugged off attacks from Goku. Beerus also took multiple planets, about 8, to the face and a blow from Whis at his best! Wiz: However, even with all of this, Beerus acts similar to a cat. He is polite when he needs to be, dominant when he needs to be, and a bit playful as well. He has also grown an immense love for pudding and will do ANYTHING to get some. Boomstick: Even though he has the mind of a cat, he's a significant fighter. Beerus: Then GIVE UP AND ACCEPT YOUR PLANET'S FATE! Kid Buu (Cue ~ Kid Buu's Theme) Wiz: Kid Buu is a separate entity from Majin Buu, but created through Majin Buu's anger. Kid Buu is created from pure hatred and evil, and that's what he's kinda all about. Kid Buu takes the spot as Majin Buu's strongest form. Boomstick: But, he looks like a kid in M.C. hammer pants. Wiz: Kid Buu is far from that. Kid Buu has destroyed galaxies by destroying planet by planet, and while no time frame is given, is the cutscene we see it happens rather quickly. So we could assume that Kid Buu's speed is MFTL. Even if it isn't, he can teleport, and fly, so that's an advantage. Boomstick: It don't matter right now Wiz. Kid Buu easily beat Super Saiyan 3 Goku & Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, which would probably equal about Super Saiyan God level. Even if it doesn't, Kid Buu was holding back tremendously. Kid Buu, when actually trying, can curbstomp Majin Buu, who one-shoted Dabura. Kid Buu was holding back mainly because he simply didn't teleport away from the universal Spirit Bomb, which he could've, but didn't because he was holding back and underestimating Goku. That's Kid Buu's biggest weakness, and there's everyone's answer on how Kid Buu actually DOES have chances here. Wiz: Might as well get into Kid Buu's skills, while he's an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Kid Buu can also use Ki blasts in the form of attacks like lasers, Planet Burst Attack, and Ki blasts. Kid Buu also has the Chocolate Beam, which fires from his h- Boomstick: Head penis and turns the victims into candy! Wiz: *sigh* But Kid Buu's greatest ability is the way he can regenerate his body just so long as one cell remains. Kid Buu could be blown to pieces, yet regenerate. It took a universal Spirit Bomb to incinerate him. Boomstick: That's some crazy fucking required power... Kid Buu: AHAHAHAHAHA!! Pre-DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. ''Let's settle this debate '''once and for all.' Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A ''DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!'' DEATH BATTLE! Planet Earth, Bulma's birthday party --------------------------------------- "This place isn't half bad." Whis said aloud. "Yeah, it's pretty nice." Beerus said, eating some pudding. Beerus eventually ran out, and went to get more. However, the pudding was gone. "WHAAAAT?!?!?!" Beerus shouted in anger and confusion, then noticed Majin Buu had some, so he made his way up to him. "Excuse me, but may I take one of those?" Beerus asked politely. "NO! THIS IS BUU'S PUDDING!!" Majin Buu replied. "What?! YOU INSOLENT FOOL!!" Beerus shouted, then nailing his foot into Buu's face, forcing him to go flying back and into water. "Hmph." Beerus grunted and took a pudding cup. Suddenly, Buu emerged from the water... But not Majin Buu... Kid Buu had a smirk on his face, and began laughing at Beerus. Beerus turned around, and walked towards Kid Buu, and threw his pudding cup behind him, which somehow landed perfectly on the table. Beerus & Kid Buu took a battle stance. FIGHT! (Cue ~ Unchained) Beerus immediately dashed towards Kid Buu, then unleashing tons of attacks, with Kid Buu blocking a few. Kid Buu was knocked into the air, and Beerus followed, unleashing more attacks into Kid Buu's body, forcing him above the clouds. Kid Buu finally started fighting back, and they were to fast, all that showed was contact between they're blows in random places, indicating they're high speeds. However, Beerus managed to knock Kid Buu back, sending him sailing across the sky, and Beerus followed yet again, so fast appearing to teleport, he attacked Kid Buu multiple times before elbowing him in the head, sending him cometing back towards Earth. However, Kid Buu caught himself before Beerus nailed him again, and teleported behind Beerus, and kicked him in the back. Beerus quite easily recovered, and fired tons of Ki blasts. Kid Buu laughed, as they were so small, they'd never hurt him. Would they? Yes they would, and they blasted him to pieces with planet busting power. However, Kid Buu easily regenerated, and powered up. "So you can recover from being blasted to pieces..." Beerus thought to himself. Kid Buu then fired tons of Ki blasts at Beerus, who simply deflected them. Beerus downright charged at Kid Buu with immense speed, it was nearly impossible to dodge, and nailed Kid Buu in the neck by poking him. Kid Buu gasped for air, and fell to the ground. (Cue ~ Stand & Fight) "That was rather easy!" Beerus shouted, and blasted Kid Buu with a giant laser beam from his finger. Kid Buu was once again blasted to pieces, but regenerated. "Hmmm... I've got just the thing!" Beerus shouted, then nailed a kick to Kid Buu's gut, sending him skyward. Kid Buu was able to fire the Chocolate Beam at Beerus, who effortlessly dodged, teleported in front of Kid Buu, and unleashed a fury of punches, which sent him soaring into space. Beerus followed, then nailed a blow to Kid Buu's thigh, but Kid Buu retaliated, spinning, and nailing several kicks into Beerus' gut, but failed to faze him much. Beerus was annoyed, and threw his arms to the side and released a barrage of Ki blasts, which Kid Buu began dodging. Beerus however, couldn't let that happen, then teleported behind Kid Buu and chopped in the back, sending him flying forward. Beerus then charged the Beerus Ball attack, and threw it, and Kid Buu threw his Planet Burst Ball atthe Beerus Ball. Kid Buu then fired tons of Ki blasts into his attack, gradually powering it up, but Beerus' finger began to glow. "There's no hope for you, OR THIS PLANET!!" Beerus yelled, then firing the giant laser into the Beerus Ball, causing it to grow in power tremendously. The Beerus Ball absorbed the Planet Burst Ball, and it all hit Kid Buu, crashing him into the Earth, and causing Earth to blow up with the power of multiple supernovas. (Music Stops) Beerus floated in space, sure of his victory. He then seen floating pink mush, and it was Kid Buu. "I warned you, FOOL!" Beerus shouted, and suddenly, Kid Buu began regenerating. "Hmph. Looks like I need something a bit more..." Beerus thought to himself. (Cue ~ Power of Will) Kid Buu reformed, and fired tons of Ki blasts at Beerus, who countered them with his own. Kid Buu was no longer holding back. He teleported in front of Beerus, and threw a kick at him, but Beerus blocked, and he threw another kick at him, which was also blocked. Beerus then poked Kid Buu's leg, which suddenly obliterated Kid Buu's body, making it dust. However, Kid Buu STILL regenerated. Beerus was officially annoyed. Beerus & Kid Buu exchanged blows for a short while before Beerus got the upper hand, and began glowing purple. Beerus then finger flicked Kid Buu, sending him flying, and he teleported behind Kid Buu, and hit all pressure points. Kid Buu was unable to move as Beerus threw him into the air, and formed 2 massive Beerus Balls, and threw them into Kid Buu, which sent him soaring towards the sun at immense speeds. They collided with the sun, vaporizing Kid Buu entirely. K.O.! "Weakling. Trying to battle the God of Destruction was a huge mistake." Conclusion Boomstick: Vaporization. Classic. Anyways, Beerus, for one, easily took strength. Beerus overpowered Goku's strength. Base form Goku lifted around 400 tons, and as Super Saiyan transformations go up, so does their stats. So, combining Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku & Vegeta strength amplified that much is how strong Beerus is. 400 x 6 = 2400 tons, but that's unfair as it doesn't nearly stack up to how high Goku's transformations amplify his power. So, let's estimate. 2400 x 60 = 144,000 tons. Next, we need to add Vegeta's strength which is only slightly lower than Goku's. Again, we'll estimate. 144,000 + 144,000 = 288,000. Now we'll keep that as a fair estimation because we didn't count full-on stats of each transformation. 288,000 tons, and quite possibly even more. We can't use the same calculation for Kid Buu while he's holding back because while holding back, he got owned by Super Saiyan Goku with a universal Spirit Bomb. However, when not holding back, he's still mainly around Super Saiyan God, while Beerus is at 2 Super Saiyan God Super Saiyans. Strength is Beerus'. Wiz: And it's safe to give speed to Beerus as well. Since no precise time frame is given, it'd be slight over exaggeration to pinpoint Kid Buu's speed on a simple scene that shows him instantly blowing up planets by planets. Regardless, even if that is fair, Beerus is literally so many times FTL, it's almost immeasurable. Boomstick: While Kid Buu had durability, thanks to his regeneration, Beerus also had reflexes, experience, strength, and speed to counter that. Looks like Beerus was just kidding around, but let's hope the Pink Terror's fans don't shout "buu" at us. Wiz: That was cheesy. But anyway, the winner is Lord Beerus. Category:Metal Mario875 Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016